This invention relates generally to a tree harvesting apparatus of the type that would be utilized in timberstand improvement and plantation thinning and harvesting. Because of the increased costs of manual labor and other economic factors, a considerable amount of attention has recently been devoted towards the development of various types of mechanical tree harvesting devices to replace the conventional labor intensive methods of harvesting. Most mechanical harvesting devices rely heavily on a stop and go method of harvesting where the carrier vehicle must stop its motion during the severing phase. Once the severing is completed and the tree is placed on the ground. Preferably in bunches, the carrier can once again travel to its next tree to be harvested. While these new harvesters have eliminated a vast amount of the manual labor once required and have increased productivity, they are still not capable of continuous harvesting. Particularly in stands of small diameter trees, the productivity of available equipment is not high enough to make the harvesting operation economical. A large amount of the carrier vehicle's time is spent maneuvering before and after each severing operation. Many of these harvesters have incorporated an accumulating device which allows the harvester to sever and hold several trees before they are piled and bunched.
The present invention comprises a tree harvesting device which eliminates the need for the carrier vehicle to slow or stop and maneuver during and between each tree severing, and in addition, allows for the accumulation of large numbers of harvested trees. This process adapts extremely well to plantation stock where large numbers of trees are presented to the harvester in relatively uniform continuous rows. The invention harvesting device will increase the productivity of mechanized harvesting.